In various wireless communications systems, mobile devices in various cells of a radio access network may obtain data service from a packet core via a radio-to-packet interface between the radio access network and the packet core. User plane congestion (UPCON) may occur if the total amount of data traffic of the mobile devices in the various cells approaches, reaches, and/or exceeds a capacity of the radio-to-packet interface. One approach for UPCON mitigation may involve reallocating data traffic of one or more mobile devices to an alternate radio-to-packet interface. However, conventional techniques for performing such reallocation may involve unnecessarily modifying more than one waypoint in the data path, rather than modifying a single waypoint. For example, a conventional UPCON mitigation technique may involve selecting both an alternate serving gateway and an alternate packet gateway for handling reallocated data traffic, rather than simply selecting an alternate serving gateway while maintaining a current packet gateway for the reallocated data traffic.